


Complicated

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Nobody's Gonna Look at This but Hey, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat





	Complicated

She barged into your hive unannounced because you’d never made her give the spare keys back. You didn’t have the will to ask, not unlike the lack of will currently keeping you in your coon at all times that didn’t involve eating or relieving yourself. Listening to The Cullers didn't require not being doused in soper.

“Hindel?! I’m here to clean your hive okay!?!” She shouted from what was probably the greeting room. You didn’t respond.

Only after going through every other room in your hive did she dare enter your respiteblock. Books were the sole objects in the room placed with care, while all other things were scattered and strewn across the floor, namely clothes. She cleaned slowly here. At least, slower than she probably had with the other blocks, you thought. Pulling yourself up, you watched her unprovoked work from your coon. She was short, and slightly curvy, with long, untamed hair and small, thin, inward-curled, nubby, rounded horns. Her mouth, while capable of a lot of noise, was quite small, and while her lips were nothing particularly special, neither thin nor thick, you missed being able to kiss them.

“Why are you here, Agouti?”

“Because Billie told me you were being a useless psionic lump of a troll.”

“So? You don’t have to do this.”

“Yet I will still do it because you obviously need it. Besides, there’s something I want to do.”

“What’s that?”

“First, get your sorry Teal-blooded ass up, clean, and dressed and you might get to find out.”

You sighed and completely got out of the coon before wondering if you should be more modest and cover yourself up now. You’d been bare around her before, but you had been her matesprite then.

What you felt when she didn’t even turn to peak at you was a sickening tear between relief and disappointment. Thankfully the latter eased slightly when she didn’t try to avoid looking at you either. She smiled at you as you passed her to get to your clean clothes, and you smiled just as softly back.

Laying in the ablution trap you pondered your situation. At least Agouti still pitied you, just platonically? Though that seemed a bit like a moirailship, which wouldn’t work seeing as you already had a palemate.

You came back to your block to find it back in normal condition. How relaxing. Agouti sat in one of your biggest chairs; the center of a fortress of ragged old books. In her hands was a book of much different quality. Standing up in a jerk when she saw you had seen her, she also waved you over. When you arrived, the pushy troll shoved you into the chair, sat in your lap, and insisted that you read with her. It was an achingly sappy love story.

Then you remembered that she hid this from you before, shy and embarrassed. This was something else surely, but it almost felt deeper than before.

Yes.

Yes, you wanted this. You wanted her in your life and world and even if you couldn’t explain what this was anymore, it was perfect.


End file.
